Pneumatic tires constructed from rubber, organic fiber materials, steel members and the like have been conventionally used in vehicles such as passenger cars.
In recent years, from the viewpoints of weight reduction, ease of molding, and easy recyclability, investigations have been conducted on the use of resin materials, particularly thermoplastic resins, thermoplastic elastomers and the like, as tire materials.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-104008 and JP-A No. H03-143701 disclose pneumatic tires formed using thermoplastic polymer materials, particularly polyester elastomers.